the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 26
Cheer Tryouts is the thirteenth episode of season 2, and the twenty-sixth episode of MPGIS. It aired on June 18th, 2013. Summary The cheer squad is holding tryouts, with Mackenzie, Trisha, and Brittnay as judges. Brittnay questions why they're holding tryouts a week before Cheer Nationals, and Mackenzie explains that they need to replace Jenna Darabond. Trisha reveals that she's on the case of finding out why Jenna has not shown up to cheer practice, though she has found no leads. Brittnay, however, thinks cheering with five people is good enough, but Mackenzie reminds her that the Cheer Nationals rule book states that all cheer squads have to have at least six people, or risk disqualification, which Mackenzie does not want to happen in front of Jeannie Halverstad, the top modeling agent for pre-teens and young adults who is judging the Cheer Nationals competition. They start the tryouts and the first person to arrive is Shay Van Buren, whom they immediately dismiss. The next people to try are Rachel and Judith. Mackenzie asks where they have been lately, and they reveal that in order to get themselves together, they've gotten a series of part time jobs. They start their routine, but Brittnay stops them before they finish and Mackenzie tells them they'll give their decision later. Tristan Mckie shows up next, but is also dismissed since he does not go to Overland Park High and therefore can't compete in their cheer squad. The next person is Lunch Lady Belinda, who reveals herself wearing the Overland Park High cheer uniform, which she dug out of the trash. The dress is far too short, which causes Brittnay to throw up. Mackenzie starts to panic and swear as potential candidates dry up. As she's panicking, Brittnay's phone rings yet again with a Youtube video that people have been sending her all day. She finally watches it and is shocked to see it's the scene from the episode of "Babes Having Babies" where she curses out Saison Margeurite and Shay Van Buren, which now has 6 million views. The TV Producer of said show reveals that he put the clip online after the episode he shot couldn't go on air because of Brittnay's tendency to curse, and the network now wants to give her her own show, under the condition that she not curse or make sexual references. Brittnay is conflicted about this, but is forced to put aside the decision in light of their current problem: a lack of a sixth member to attend Cheer Nationals. The TV Producer suggests taking Saison Margeurite, which Brittnay is vehemently against, but the Producer doesn't listen and says he will see them in Daytona Beach. Trisha then attempts to order a cheer uniform for Saison's unborn child. Characters *Mackenzie Zales *Trisha Cappelletti *Brittnay Matthews *Shay Van Buren *Rachel Tice *Judith Dinsmore *Tristan Mckie *Lunch Lady Belinda *TV Producer *Saison Margeurite *Jenna Darabond (mentioned) *Jeannie Halverstad (mentioned) Trivia *Brittnay discovers her "Epic Cheerleader Meltdown" from Episode 20 went viral and is getting her own show. *Saison Margeurite becomes the replacement for Jenna Darabond. *Six freshman were sent by Trisha to stalk Jenna's house in twenty-four hour rotations. *Trisha reveals that Jenna has not updated her Facebook status in two months, except for one update that says "I am the one who knocks." This is a quote said by Walter White from Breaking Bad, in which he insists he's a dangerous man to be feared. **This also foreshadows the reveal in season 3 that Jenna was the one supposed to guard the bathroom door, but instead let Deandra through, leading to the events in season 1. She is trying to hint that she is the one to be feared. * More of Brittnay and Tristan's newfound friendship is shown in this episode. * When attempting to try out for the cheer squad, Lunch Lady Belinda is wearing the cheer uniform that Mackenzie threw out when the dry cleaners from Episode 18 could not get the bloodstain from ripping Deandra's arms off the uniform.